Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical generator and system and, more particularly, to an electrosurgical generator and system for performing surgery in a saline environment.
Background of Related Art
Transurethral resection of the prostate (TURP) is used to treat benign enlargement of the prostate, commonly referred to as benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH). The resection includes tissue division, e.g., cutting, and hemostasis, e.g., coagulation/desiccation, of the resected tissue to control and reduce bleeding. A conventional method for treating BPH includes using a monopolar resectoscope in which current passes via an active electrode through the patient's body to a remote return electrode. Typically, a non-conductive fluid, e.g., Glycene or Sorbitol, is used for irrigating the surgical site. However, these fluids are absorbed into the body during the procedure, potentially leading to an electrolyte imbalance in the patient known as transurethral prostatic resection (TUR) syndrome. Consequently, the amount of time allowed for such surgical procedures is typically limited to one hour or less.
More recently, a TURP technique has been developed that uses a bipolar resectoscope, eliminating the need to pass current through the body to a remote return electrode and thereby reducing the risk of collateral damage caused by electrical current flowing through the patient's body. In bipolar TURP procedures, saline is used as the irrigating fluid, thus reducing the risk of the patient developing TUR syndrome. Bipolar TURP is effected at a generally slower resection pace than monopolar TURP due to the less efficient transfer of energy. However, this slower pace of resection is permissible due to the reduced risk of TUR syndrome resulting from the use of saline.
Electrosurgical generators, e.g., radiofrequency (RF) electrosurgical generators, produce waveforms that are designed to optimize cutting and hemostasis of treated tissue. However, due to the conductive properties of saline, conventional waveforms, which are configured for use in a gaseous (air) environment, have a reduced or even non-desirable effect in a conductive fluid environment, e.g., a saline environment.